Voren Na'al
Voren Na'al war ein Journalist und Historiker der Neuen Republik und Galaktischen Allianz. Zunächst noch ein unscheinbarer Journalist, begann er seine entscheidende Karriere als Assistent des Meisterhistorikers Arhul Hextrophon und verfasste einen großen Teil der historischen Biografien von Luke Skywalker, Leia Organa und Han Solo. Er war als Leutnant der Rebellen-Allianz außerdem in mehreren Schlachten des Galaktischen Bürgerkriegs involviert, darunter die Niederlage bei Hoth, die er seinen Aufgaben entsprechend dokumentierte. In den Jahren nach seiner Dienstzeit heiratete er Rivoche Tarkin, die Nichte von Großmoff Tarkin. Im Laufe seiner späteren Karriere verfasste er mehrere Kompendien über die galaktische Geschichte und gilt als einer der berühmtesten Historiker seiner Zeit. Biografie Frühe Jahre Voren Na'al wurde auf einem unbekannten Planeten geboren und stammte aus gewöhnlichen Verhältnissen.The Movie Trilogy Sourcebook Nach Ausbruch der Klonkriege, noch vor seiner Geburt, starben viele seiner Verwandten - Onkels, Tanten und Großeltern, die er somit niemals kennenlernte.The Thrawn Trilogy Sourcebook Schon als kleiner Junge hatte er sich daher für die Hintergründe all der Geschehnisse interessiert, die die Galaxis bewegten und zu historischen Ereignissen führten. Geschichtskunde und Journalismus, anfangs noch seine Hobbys, entwickelten sich zu einer perfekten Karrierevorlage für den Heranwachsenden. Er begann letztlich für den Galaxy News Service tätig zu werden. Auf Corsin wurde er auf Swoop-Rennen aufmerksam, zu einer Zeit, als die Rebellen-Allianz noch in der Entstehung begriffen war. Dies war eine jährliche Veranstaltung und eine der größten im Plooriod-Cluster. Voren erkannte seine Chance, darüber zu berichten, doch wurden er und alle anderen Reporter von Sturmtruppen erklärungslos unter Arrest gestellt, als diese unerwartet eintrafen. Nach drei Wochen in seiner Zelle wurde er freigelassen, und später konnte er in Erfahrung bringen, dass der Planet zu dieser Zeit vom Imperium eingenommen worden war. Diese erste Erfahrung mit den rabiaten Vorhergehensweisen des Imperiums schürte seine Abneigung gegen selbiges. Die rücksichtslose Durchsetzung der Neuen Ordnung und die schonungslose Art der Imperialen, den Journalismus auf Corsin zu unterbinden tat ihr übriges. Voren entschied sich daher, gegen das Imperium vorzugehen, doch wäre sein Kampf aussichtslos gewesen und sicherlich gescheitert, wäre er nicht kurz darauf Arhul Hextrophon begegnet, der ihm die Möglichkeit bot, sich der Rebellen-Allianz anzuschließen.Galaxy Guide 1: A New Hope Zeit in der Rebellen-Allianz Na'als Anfänge Hextrophon war bereits seit der Entstehung ein Mitglied der Allianz und prophezeite ihm großen Erfolg. Nach seinem Beitritt in die Allianz war Voren hochmotiviert, das Imperium zu bekämpfen. Es war jedoch offensichtlich, dass seine wahren Talente nicht im Kampf lagen - er hatte keine entsprechende Ausbildung genossen und war auch auf dem Gebiet diplomatischer Verhandlungen nicht einsetzbar. Im Gegensatz dazu erwies er sich als äußerst intelligent und mit einer unverschämten Portion Glück gesegnet. Dies führte dazu, dass man ihn dem Historischen Korps unter Major Hextrophon zuteilte. Noch während seiner frühen Zeit in der Allianz stieß Rivoche Tarkin, von Na'als Freund Biggs Darklighter hinzugezogen, zu dieser. Sie hatte durch Informationen einen Anschlag der Imperialen auf Duro verhindern können. Voren, als einer der wenigen, die von ihrer Mitarbeit wissen durften, sorgte sich um die junge Frau. Sie war die Nichte Wilhuff Tarkins, eines bedeutenden Großmoffs, und wurde schon bald für die Rebellion als Spionin tätig. Voren würde Airen Cracken zu einem späteren Zeitpunkt warnen und vorschlagen, sie rechtzeitig aus dem Verkehr zu ziehen, da ihr eine äußerst grausame Exekution drohte, sollte das Imperium von ihrer Spionage erfahren.Cracken's Rebel Operatives Die Helden von Yavin Kurz nach der Schlacht von Yavin, 0 NSY, als Voren noch sehr jung war, führte sein Einsatz in den Reihen der Rebellen ihn von Yavin IV nach Thila, einem Planeten im Äußeren Rand der Galaxis. Er und die anderen Rebellen organisierten sich dort, nachdem sie sich von der Basis auf Yavin IV hatten zurückziehen müssen. thumb|left|Voren Na'al in [[Chalmuns Cantina.]] Kurze Zeit später erhielt Voren neue Anweisungen von Major Hextrophon. Diesen Auftrag befolgend, recherchierte er über die Ereignisse und Helden der kürzlichen historischen Schlacht; insbesondere Persönlichkeiten wie Luke Skywalker und Leia Organa. Laut Hextrophon waren die bisherigen Aufzeichnungen unvollständig, und Voren stellte schnell fest, dass dies mehr als nur zutraf, da mit Ausnahme der finalen Schlacht kaum Einzelheiten bekannt waren. Na'al ging mit dem Ziel vor, in erster Linie die wahren Personen hinter den Helden, die bislang nicht mehr als ein Mysterium waren, ans Licht zu bringen, hinter die Kulissen zu blicken. Er würde ihren weg von Tatooine bis hin zur Schlacht von Yavin nachverfolgen. Um dies zu bewerkstelligen, tarnte er sich als Reportes des Imperial News Bureau - so konnte er seinen Holorecorder mit sich führen und erregte keine Aufmerksamkeit. Er konnte auf einem Schiff der Allianz mitfliegen und wurde auf Yuga 2 abgesetzt. Dort konnte er für eine Menge Credits eine Mitreisegelegenheit mit der Kuari Princess organisieren, die ihn nach einem einwöchigen Flug nach Tatooine brachte. Dort begann er mit seinen Nachforschungen bezüglich der Helden. Er verbrachte eine Menge Zeit in Mos Eisley und suchte dort Chalmuns Cantina auf, in der Luke Skywalker und Han Solo sich zum ersten Mal getroffen hatten. Skywalker und Solo hatten Hextrophon davon berichtet, sodass Na'al die Cantina nach diesen Beschreibungen schnell ausfindig machen konnte. Er führte dort mehrere Interviews durch und stieß anschließend in den Straßen der Stadt auf Macemillian-winduarté und dessen Gefolge aus Jawas, denen er zwei gestohlene Droiden abkaufte, den Astromechdroiden R5-D4 und einen EG-6. Er stellte fest, dass er betrogen worden und die R5-Einheit stark beschädigt war. Er nahm sie in einen Reparaturladen mit, renovierte dort das angeschlagene Modell und polierte es auf. Der Droide R5-D4, den er Red nannte, war eine ausschlaggebende Informationsquelle für ihn, da er den Verkauf von R2-D2 und C-3PO miterlebt hatte. Dies ersparte dem Journalisten vieles an Nachforschungsarbeit. Seine Erfahrungen mit den Jawas flossen in seine Aufzeichnungen über dieses Volk mit ein. Später verkaufte er beide Droiden, noch bevor er Tatooine verließ. Während seiner Nachforschungen traf Voren unter anderem auch Camie Loneozner, die ihm über ihre Vergangenheit berichtete wie auch der von Luke Skywalker, Biggs Darklighter sowie Owen und Beru Lars. Nach Beendigung seiner Reise kehrte Voren Na'al nach Thila zurück. Dort bekam er Besuch von Wedge Antilles, mit dem er eine Unterredung führte und seine Aufzeichnungen besprach. Er führte anschließend ein Interview mit Luke Skywalker, kurz bevor dieser dazu eingesetzt wurde, auf Thila zu patrouillieren, und traf dann Leia Organa und Han Solo, um diese ebenfalls zu interviewen. Damit konnte er sein Werk vollenden. Voren Na'al stellte 2 NSY weitere Nachforschungen bezüglich Han Solos und Chewbaccas Abenteuer an, zwei Jahre nachdem diese infolge der Schlacht von Yavin nach Aduba-3 gereist waren. Die Geschichten waren äußerst widersprüchlich nach dem Zeitpunkt, als Solo auf Roter Jack gestoßen war. Na'al stellte schnell fest, dass er hiermit zum ersten Mal in seiner Karriere ernsthafte Probleme bekam und seine Geduld war am Ende. Er versuchte, sich Zugang zu den Datenlogs des Millennium Falke zu verschaffen, doch hatte er kein Glück, da Solo es nicht gestattete. Nach seinem Aufenthalt auf dem Falken versuchte er sein Glück bei TriNebula Entertainment, die bereits die dritte Dokumentation von Solos Abenteuern anfertigten. Allerdings stellte Na'al fest, dass all diese Erzählungen maßlos übertrieben waren. Obwohl die Arbeiten von TriNebula die einzigen waren, mit denen er überhaupt arbeiten konnte, hielt er sich nicht weiter damit auf. Er wollte Verstärkung anfordern, wusste aber gleichermaßen, dass die Mittel der Allianz begrenzt waren. Damit gewährte er sich seine erste Niederlage und ließ Mistress Mnemos seine Arbeit zukommen, obwohl diese unfertig war.The Starhoppers of Aduba-3 (Star Wars Gamer, Ausgabe 4) Arhul Hexophron hatte im Auftrag Mon Mothmas ein Nachschlagewerk über die Rebellen-Allianz angefertigt, das stolze 168.000 DSU groß war und geschätzte 700 Stunden Lesezeit beanspruchte. Er wies Na'al an, eine zusammenfassende, kürzere Version zu verfassen. In seinem Bericht an Mothma lobte Hexophron die Arbeit Na'als, den er als seinen zuverlässigsten Assistenten bezeichnete.Rebellion Alliance Sourcebook Schlacht von Hoth thumb|right|Die [[Echo-Basis wird von Wampas angegriffen.]] Noch kurz darauf wurde Na'al auf dem Planeten Hoth stationiert, noch während der Errichtung der Echo-Basis. Die Herrichtung der Basis dauerte insgesamgt 20 Monate an und hatte 1 NSY begonnen. Während er dort lebte, setzte er auch seine Studien fort, doch waren sie zweitrangig. General Carlist Rieekan hatte ihn dorthin beordert, und Leutnant Voren, zuvor noch auf Thila stationiert, war sehr zuversichtlich, was seine Arbeit anbelangte. Er wurde eingesetzt, um die Kommunikation in der Basis zu gewährleisten, da es wegen der Temparaturen immer wieder Probleme gab. Die Arbeit dort gab ihm das Gefühl, gebraucht zu werden, außerdem lernte er somit nahezu alle großen Persönlichkeiten der Rebellen-Allianz kennen, die zu dieser Zeit auf Hoth anwesend waren. Nachdem die Kommunikationessysteme funktionierten, bekam Voren neue Anweisungen und trug seinen Teil dazu bei, die Basis fertigzustellen. Zum Ende der Arbeiten hin war Voren stolz auf seine Leistung, und nachdem die Basis errichtet war, fühlte er sich auf dem Planeten sogar einigermaßen wohl. Die Zeit dort war äußerst kraftraubend, doch gab sie ihm das Gefühl, nun selbst ein Teil der Leute zu sein, über die er seine Arbeiten anfertigte - und er fühlte sich ihnen äußerst verbunden, während und nachdem er diese Zeiten miterlebte. In einer besonders kalten Nacht auf Hoth, irgendwann um 3 VSY, war Na'al gerade in der Kommandozentrale, zusammen mit Bren Derlin, als sie ein Notruf erreichte. Bervin, einer der Rebellen, war von einem Wampa attackiert worden. Kurz zuvor war bereits Luke Skywalker verwundet in die Basis zurückgekehrt, nach einem Angriff durch eine dieer Kreaturen. Als Voren Na'al und Derlin nun ihren Kameraden aufsuchten, mussten sie seiner Blutspur folgen und stellten fest, dass er aus der Basis geschleppt worden war. Ihnen blieb keine Zeit, der Sache nachzugehen, da sie wenig später von einem Schwall aus Nachrichten überflutet wurden, der weitere Angriffe der Wampas ankündigte. Sie konnten die Biester erfolgreich in die Flucht schlagen, doch Na'al blieb dieses Erlebnis als eines der schrecklichsten auf Hoth in Erinnerung. thumb|left|Die Rebellen während der [[Schlacht von Hoth.]] Als Han Solo die Überreste eines Suchdroiden des Imperiums in die Basis brachte, gehörte Na'al zu dem Team, das diesen untersuchte. Zusammen mit den Technikern gelang es ihm, eine ganze Reihe von wertvollen Informationen aus dem Speicher des zerstörten Droiden herauszulesen. Als der Angriff der Imperialen, beginnend mit dem Anmarsch der Kampfläufer, erfolgte und die Kämpfe auf Hoth begannen, erlebte Na'al seine erste richtige Schlacht. Obwohl er bereits zuvor Kämpfe erlebt hatte, war dieses Ereignis kaum zu vergleichen und prägte ihn sehr. Er war schnell darin zu erkennen, dass die Situation der Rebellen aussichtslos war. Dennoch kämpfte er selbst in der Schlacht mit, tauschte sein Datapad gegen ein Blastergewehr und mischte sich in die Kämpfe. Zu Beginn der Kämpfe gab es Momente, in denen er glaubte, sie haben tatsächlich eine Chance auf einen Sieg. Doch letztendlich musste er, genau wie seine Kameraden, vor den Invasoren fliehen und die Basis evakuieren. Na'al war als weniger kampftüchtiger Rebell dazu ausersehen, mit dem ersten Transporter, Quantum Storm, zu fliehen, doch stattdessen blieb er zurück und half bei der Evakuierung anderer. Bis auf einen gebrochenen Knöchel erlitt er selbst keine Verletzungen, und schließlich verließ er Hoth als einer der Letzten mit dem Transportschiff Thon's Orchard, das ursprünglich für Leia Organa vorgesehen war und von Tarrin Datch gesteuert wurde.Galaxy Guide 3: The Empire Strikes Back Zwischenzeit Im Anschluss an die Schlacht von Hoth wurde Voren Na'al aufgrund seines tapferen Einsatzes mit der Mantooine Medal of Bravery ausgezeichnet. In der Folgezeit wurde er oft von Albträumen geplagt, doch setzte er seine Arbeit fort. Die Informationen, die er später aus den Archiven auf Halowan studierte, erwiesen sich als nützlich für seine Forschungen über das Hoth-System und die Geografie von Hoth selbst. Unter anderem recherchierte er über die Wampas, an die er sich mit einem Schaudern erinnerte. Voren bedauerte den Verlust von Han Solo, als dieser auf Bespin von Lando Calrissian verraten und in der Wolkenstadt festgenommen wurde. Als er einen Bericht darüber schrieb, der an Mon Mothma gehen sollte, bekam Leia dies mit und war äußerst verärgert darüber, dass er nicht in Erwägung zog, Solo könne noch immer gerettet werden. Wütender hatte er sie nie erlebt. Während Han Solo in der Gefangenschaft Boba Fetts war, waren C-3PO und R2-D2 ihm kurzzeitig bei seinem Lagebericht hilfreich. Nach den Ereignissen auf Hoth verlor Voren Na'al den Glauben an den Sieg der Rebellion. Die Helden waren verstreut und ebenso desorientiert und unorgansisiert wie sie alle, mehrere hundert Männer und Frauen waren gefallen und es gab kaum noch Hoffnung. Trotz Leia Organas Beanstandungen befürchtete Na'al weiterhin, dass Han Solo bereits tot war, und auch Leia und Luke waren ebenso verzeifelt wie alle anderen.Galaxy Guide 5: Return of the Jedi Schlacht von Endor und danach Na'al reiste 4 NSY nach Sullust und schloss sich der Flotte der Allianz an. Er wurde Zeuge der Rückkehr und des damit verbundenen Überlebens von Han Solo, was ihn ungemein aufatmen ließ. Die Feier wurde jedoch überschattet von Admiral Ackbars Planungen zum Angriff auf den neuen Todesstern, an denen auch Na'al teilnahm. Diese nächste Superwaffe befand sich im Orbit von Endor. Voren Na'al war in die Gefechte auf Endor direkt verwickelt, und obwohl er die Hoffnung beinahe aufgegeben hatte, konnten sie den Sieg erringen. Der Todesstern wurde vernichtet und der Imperator getötet. thumb|right|Die Siegesfeier der Rebellen und Ewoks, ein Höhepunkt in Voren Na'als Leben. Im Anschluss an die Schlacht fand sich Voren mit den anderen Rebellen an einem Lagerfeuer wieder, wo sie den rumhreichen Sieg mit den Ewoks feierten. Er konnte Wicket, einen der Ewoks, interviewen, wobei C-3PO als Übersetzer diente. Somit brachte er das Ereignis in seinen Unterlagen zusätzlich aus der Sichtweise des auf Endor beheimateten kleinen Volkes zur Geltung. Außerdem konnte er sich erneut mit Luke Skywalker persönlich unterhalten, um dessen Version der Geschehnisse mit aufzunehmen. Anschließend bekam er neue Anordnungen von Mon Mothma, womit sein Kurzurlaub beendet war. Mothma sandte ihn nach Halowan im Fakir-Sektor, um in den dortigen imperialen Einrichtungen die Datenspeicher zu untersuchen. Wieder bediente sich Na'al einer Verkleidung und gab sich als Agent von Lorin aus - dem Moff des Fakir-Sektors. Dieser galt als möglicher Nachfolger Palpatines und hatte großen Einfluss auf Coruscant, weshalb sich seinem angeblichen Agenten niemand in den Weg stellen würde. Na'als Glück sowie die chaotischen Zustände infolge des Todes von Imperator Palpatine sicherten seinen Erfolg bei dieser Spionagemission. Sein gefälschter Ausweis war abgelaufen und er hatte keine Autorität für den Zugriff auf die gewünschten Daten, doch man wagte es nicht, sich ihm zu widersetzen. Somit konnte er sich den Zugriff verschaffen, was allerdings nach wie vor nicht ungefährlich war. Er hatte für diese Mission drei Tage Zeit, konnte jedoch bereits nach einem einzigen seine Arbeiten abschließen und anschließend zur Flotte stoßen, um der Allianz Bericht zu erstatten. Er hatte nur wenig über Palpatine selbst in Erfahrung gebracht, doch eine Menge über dessen Helfer und Methoden. thumb|left|[[Jabbas Palast auf Tatooine.]] Voren Na'al bereiste noch kurze Zeit nach der Schlacht ein zweites Mal Tatooine. Er musste noch einmal recherchieren, um die Unterlagen für sein letztendliches Werk zu komplettieren. Der Tod von Jabba dem Hutten lag erst wenige Monate zurück. Eines seiner Ziele war nun der Palast des Gangsterbosses. Während seines Aufenthaltes musste er den bewaffneten und alarmierten Sturmtruppen aus dem Weg gehen, um schließlich in dem zerstörten Palast anzugelangen, der in einem übelerregenden Zustand war. Er gelangte nur durch seine Verkleidung als harmloser Gewürzhändler hinein, und auch nur, weil in der Gegend gerade wenig los war. Na'al verbrachte ganze drei Tage im Palast, und während dieser Zeit gelang es ihm, durch die Bewohner wie Bib Fortuna, Ephant Mon und Ree-Yees an wertvolle Informationen zu gelangen. Jedoch musste er ständig auf der Hut sein, nicht ermordet zu werden. Trotz seines kurzen Aufenthaltes konnte er eine Menge in Erfahrung bringen, bevor er zur Grube von Carkoon weiterreiste, tief im Herzen des Dünenmeeres. Er traf dort auf Jawas, die mit einem Sandkriecher angereist waren und die Überreste von Jabbas Segelbarke plünderten. Voren barg dort ein Stück Metall, das er später von Han Solo als Teil der Rüstung des legendären Kopfgeldjägers Boba Fett identifizieren lassen würde. Neue Republik Eine seiner ersten Missionen für die Neue Republik führte Na'al Parmic-Sektor im Äußeren Rand. Er sollte dort Untersuchungen im Hauptquartier Abran Balfours anstellen, eines Moffs. Laramus Base Irregulars hatte sich der Republik angeschlossen, und ihnen war es bereits gelungen den Moff zu stürzen. Na'al sollte nun die Aufnahmen der Imperialen durchstöbern, die während der Kämpfe erbeutet wurden. Er reiste nach Spice Terminus, dem Hauptsitz Balfours, und entdeckte dort eine Menagerie halbintelligenter Spezies, den persönlichen Zoo des Moffs. nachdem er einen Mechanismus betätigte, war er umzingelt von einer ganzen Schar unterschiedlicher Kreaturen, und seine Schreie drangen zu seinen Begleitern von Laramus Base Irregulars. Als Airen Cracken deren Bericht über den Vorfall las, machte er sich über Na'als unnötigen Angstausbruch lustig.The Roleplaying Game, Second Edition, Revised and Expanded Voren Na'al wurde schließlich zum Direktor des New Republic Council Research ernannt. [ <- Zeitliche Einordnung fehlt, muss noch gucken, wo das zuerst auftaucht, bisher im Han Solo & Corporate Sector Sourcebook, 10 NSY ] Im Jahr 9 NSY, direkt nach dem Fall Thrawns, fertigte er eine ausführliche Arbeit an, in der viele seiner vergangenen Werke mit einflossen. Es handelte sich um ein Werk, welches die Anfänge des Galaktischen Bürgerkriegs behandelte, angefangen bei der Schlacht von Yavin, und alle seine Arbeiten zu den drei großen Schlachten beinhaltete. Etwa im Jahre 10 NSY betrieb Voren Na'al Nachforschungen über die Macht. Er traf sich hierzu mit Leia Organa Solo, mittlerweile mit Han Solo verheiratet, und lernte ihre Kinder Jacen und Jaina kennen, als diese noch Babys waren. Während ihres Gesprächs erkannte er, dass diese beiden wohl die Zukunft der Jedi seien und empfand es als große Ehre, ihnen zu begegnen. Unter anderem studierte er im Zuge dieser Arbeiten auch die Lehren von Yoda und Joruus C'baoth.The Thrawn Trilogy Sourcebook Voren Na'al bekam von Hexophron einen Hinweis, was seine Forschungen bezüglich des Korporationssektors anbelangte, und setzte sich mit Han Solo in Verbindung. Kurze Zeit nach der Schlacht von Calamari, 10 NSY, konnte er seinen alten Bekannten Solo zu einem exklusiven und ausführlichen Interview bewegen. Er besuchte ihn auf New Ralltiir, wo sich Han Solo mit seiner Familie niedergelassen hatte. Bei dem Interview waren auch Leia und Chewbacca anwesend und beteiligten sich hin und wieder, obgleich Na'al aus Chewbaccas fremdsprachigen Beiträgen kaum schlau wurde. Na'als Anliegen war es, mehr über Solos Beziehungen zur Korporationssektorverwaltung zu erfahren, vor seiner Beteiligung in den Reihen der Rebellen-Allianz und nach seinem Aufenthalt auf Nar Shaddaa. Wie üblich gestaltete sich das Interview mit Solo schwierig, doch er brachte einiges über Solos Aufenthalt auf Etti IV und Personen wie Salla, Fiolla, Jessa Vandangante und andere in Erfahrung, die er in seiner Arbeit mit einbrachte. Gemeinsam mit Rivoche arbeitete er das Werk aus, bevor er sich Hexophrons Meinung einholte.Han Solo and the Corporate Sector Sourcebook 17 NSY arbeitete Na'al mit dem Geheimdienst der Neuen Republik zusammen und überarbeitete einen ausführlichen Bericht über die Neue Republik von Donn Gulek, in dem er persönliche Kommentare zur Klarstellung einiger Diskrepanzen hinterließ. Der Artikel befasste sich mit der kompletten Beschaffenheit, dem Aufbau und der Regierung der Republik und beinhaltete unter anderem Informationen über den Senat. Der Bericht war Teil eines Dossiers des Geheimdienstes hinsichtlich der Schwarze-Flotte-Krise. Na'al wurde hier als Akdademiker verzeichnet.Cracken's Threat Dossier Späte Jahre Er lebte auf Coruscant, heiratete Rivoche Tarkin und zeugte mit ihr mehrere Kinder. ... Professor Voren Na'al war später als Lehrer tätig. Er hatte zu dieser Zeit einen Assistenten namens Polio Tipn, ein Devaronianer, den er unter seinen Schülern herausgesucht hatte. Er hielt auch zu dieser Zeit noch seinen freundschaftlichen Kontakt zu alten Bekannten wie Luke Skywalker, Leia Organa Solo und Mon Mothma aufrecht. ... Zu späteren Zeiten wurde Voren Na'al Direktor des Forchungsrats der Neuen Republik und Vorsitzender des Historischen Rats der Neuen Republik.Das große Star Wars Universum von A-Z Als Vorsitzender zeichnete er sich für die Herausgabe einer ultimativen Chronik im Jahre 25 NSY verantwortlich. Als Quelle dienten neben den Archiven von Obroa-skai die Überreste des Imperialen Informationszentrums auf Coruscant und die wenigen erhaltenen Holocrone der Jedi. Mit Herausgabe der Chronik führte der Rat zudem eine neue Zeitrechnung mit der Schlacht von Yavin als kalendarischen Nullpunkt ein, was maßgeblich auf Na'als Bemühen zurückging.Die ultimative Chronik 28 NSY wurde er zum Vorsitzenden des Historischen Rats der Galaktischen Allianz. Zehn Jahre nach Erscheinen der alten Chronik bemühte sich Na'al, nun in der Position eines Archivist Emeritus, um die Herausgabe einer erweiterten Fassung, deren Vorwort er schrieb.The New Essential Chronology Na'al unterstützte 40 NSY zudem die Bemühungen der Jedi-Historikerin Tionne Solusar, ein Buch über die Macht herauszugeben und stellte ihr einige Texte zur Verfügung. Jedi vs. Sith - The Essential Guide to the Force Eigenschaften thumb|right|Voren Na'al in jungen Jahren. Persönlichkeit Voren Na'al war ein intelligenter und enthusiastischer Journalist und Historiker, der mit einer besonderen Liebe zum Detail arbeitete und sich sehr in seine Aufgaben vertiefte. Er war selbst äußerst beeindruckt von den Helden und ihren Taten, über die er berichtete, und wenn er einem Job nachging, dann führte er ihn ordentlich aus. Er war intellektuell und interessierte sich seit seiner frühen Jugend brennend für Historik und Journalismus. Voren war bekannt dafür, dass er keinen Job unvollendet ließ, allerdings neigte er dazu, die Bedeutung des Begriffes „unvollendet“ zu seinen Gunsten ein wenig zu dehnen. Sein Leitsatz lautete, dass jene, die die Geschichte ignorieren, dazu verdammt sind, sie zu wiederholen, ein altes und bekanntes Motto in seiner Branche. Auch wenn ihn die Geschichte als Ganzes interessierte, waren es besonders die beteiligten Personen, die ihn faszinierten. Als er erstmals mit einem Auftrag wirklich überfordert war, machte ihn dies äußerst betroffen, doch dadurch lernte er, dass es auch für ihn gewisse Grenzen gab. Während er sich selbst nie als Held betrachtete, jedoch seit der Schlacht von Hoth als Teil des Ganzen ansah, bedeutete es ihm viel, selbst an vielen Ereignissen mitzuwirken, die er in seinen Werken festhielt. Na'al hatte starke Vorurteile gegenüber Klonen, die er nicht als vollwertige Menschen erachtete, zudem verabscheute er das Klonungsverfahren an sich und die Idee, dies überhaupt zu entwickeln. Seine Abscheu rührte nicht nur aus der Gewissheit her, dass ein Großteil seiner Familie während der Klonkriege gestorben war, zu Zeiten der Großen Armee der Republik. Besonders das Streben Thrawns nach einer weiteren solchen Armee zu seiner Zeit, war aus Na'als Sicht widerwärtig. Er selbst war sich der Tatsache bewusst, dass seine Vorurteile, sein Hass und seine Abscheu dadurch nicht gerechtfertigt waren, dennoch konnte er sie nicht überwinden. Seiner Meinung nach hatten die Klone, in Fabriken erzeugte „Personen“, wie er es formulierte, der Galaxis zu jeder Zeit nur Tod und Leid beschert, und auch in diesem Fall war er überzeugt, dass man aus den Fehlern der Vergangenheit hätte lernen müssen. Fähigkeiten Zu Beginn seiner Karriere galt er als eher unscheinbarer Mann, den viele für unbeachtlich hielten. Dennoch war er geschickt und äußerst sachkundig, und was er dadurch nicht erreichte, bescherte ihm das Glück, das ihn niemals zu verlassen schien. Da er sehr euphorisch vorging, empfand er seinen Erzählstil oft als unprofessionell und entschudligte sich bei Hexiphron öfters dafür. Mit den Jahren in der Allianz wurde aus dem unscheinbaren Jungen ein erfahrener, erwachsener Mann, der nicht nur über Ereignisse berichtete, sondern selbst an so manchem teilnahm. Er war nie ein guter Kämpfer, doch obwohl er in gewisser Weise als Feigling galt, bewies er während der Schlacht von Hoth eine Menge Mut und Einsatzwillen. Na'al wurde insgesamt zwei Mal in den Kämpfen, die er miterlebte, verletzt, doch im Gegenzug erhielt er letztendlich eine Menge Respekt von seinen Kollegen in der Rebellen-Allianz. Beziehungen Während seiner Arbeiten und des gemeinsamen Kampfes auf Hoth gegen das Imperium lernte Voren Na'al viele der wichtigsten Persönlichkeiten sehr gut kennen. Luke Skywalker sprach ihm gegenüber offen und war stets freundlich. Mit Leia Organa hingegen hatte er einige Male zu kämpfen, denn sie wies ihn oft ab oder war mit dem, was er schrieb, nicht einverstanden. Dennoch hielt er äußerst viel von ihr. Besonders beeindruckt war er jedoch von Han Solo. Bei seinem ersten Interview wusste er bereits, dass der eigensinnige Solo seine größte Herausforderung sein würde. Alle diese Leute Ihn verband auch nach vielen Jahren noch eine freundschaftliche Beziehung mit Luke Skywalker, Leia Organa Solo und Mon Mothma, mit denen er sich viele Jahre nach der Schlacht von Endor noch des Öfteren traf. Hinter den Kulissen "The version of events that he's heard before embarking on his research expedition is one that matches the Marvel Comics. And he refuses to believe them." ( ) * Voren Na'al wurde in den 90er Jahren von West End Games als fiktiver Autor für mehrere Rollenspiel-Nachschlagewerke erdacht. Na'als Charakter wurde erschaffen, um den Büchern einen greifbaren Autor zu geben und einen auktorialen Erzählstil zu vermeiden. Mit einem Augenzwinkern wurde Voren Na'als Einführung auch damit begründet, dass man etwaige Sachfehler auf schlechte Recherche seinerseits schieben könne. * Später wurde der Charakter Voren Na'al wieder aufgegriffen und als „offizieller“ Autor mehrerer Star Wars-Sachbücher verwendet; darunter Die ultimative Chronik, The New Essential Chronology und Jedi vs. Sith - The Essential Guide to the Force. Letzteres verfasste er der Geschichte nach gemeinsam mit der Jedi-Historikerin Tionne beziehungsweise unterstützte diese mit diversen Schriften und Material. * Die in Galaxy Guide 5: Return of the Jedi beschriebene Kurzgeschichte Na'als Journey über Voren Na'als zweiten Besuch auf Tatooine ist äußerst verwirrend. Es wird erklärt, dass er den Planeten infolge der Feier auf Endor besucht, nach dem Sieg und der Zerstörung des zweiten Todessterns. Anschließend fliegt er nach Sullust und gesellt sich zur Flotte der Rebellen, woraufhin die Planungen zur Zerstörung des Todessterns stattfinden - der ja zuvor bereits als zerstört galt. Daraufhin finden die Kämpfe auf Endor noch einmal ein Ende und diesmal wird er von Mon Mothma direkt im Anschluss nach Halowan geschickt. Der Artikel beinhaltet all diese Informationen, die Abschnitte sind allerdings aufgrund der Widersprüche zeitlich etwas anders angeordnet, sodass sie einen Sinn ergeben. Quellen *''Galaxy Guide 1: A New Hope'' *''Galaxy Guide 3: The Empire Strikes back'' (Second Edition) *''Galaxy Guide 5: Return of the Jedi'' (Second Edition) *''Star Wars Gamer'' *''Die ultimative Chronik'' *''The New Essential Chronology'' *''Jedi vs. Sith - The Essential Guide to the Force'' *''Das große Star Wars Universum von A-Z'' *''The Movie Trilogy Sourcebook'' *''The Thrawn Trilogy Sourcebook'' *''Chewbacca and the Life-Dept'' (The Thrawn Trilogy Sourcebook) *''Cracken's Rebel Operatives'' *''Cracken's Threat Dossier'' *''Rebellion Alliance Sourcebook'' (Second Edition) *''Dark Empire Sourcebook'' *''Dark Force Rising Sourcebook'' *''The Truce at Bakura Sourcebook'' *''Han Solo and the Corporate Sector Sourcebook'' (Seite 7-18) *''The Roleplaying Game, Second Edition, Revised and Expanded'' (Seite 220) * * * *'' '' auf StarWars.com }} Einzelnachweise }} Na'al, Voren Na'al, Voren Na'al, Voren Na'al, Voren Na'al, Voren Na'al, Voren Na'al, Voren Na'al, Voren Na'al, Voren Na'al, Voren Na'al, Voren en:Voren Na'al es:Voren Na'al